


Bare

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Closeted Character, Drugs, Homophobia, M/M, Overdose, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, characters are students at a catholic boarding school, follows the plot line of bare: a pop opera, homophobic parents, priest erwin, well most of it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco have been dating for a few months now, Marco wants nothing more but to tell the world how much he loves Jean. However Jean would much rather keep what they have a secret.<br/>(bare: A Pop Opera/Attack on Titan crossover. This follows the plot line to bare, so if you haven't seen it and don't want the story being spoiled I'd recommend that you don't read this fic until you've seen it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marco's Fears

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a shout out to the fabulous [queerghostking](queerghostking.tumblr.com) who helped me a lot with deciding which characters should be which and with proofreading. Thank you so much!  
> Also I am aware that Ymir and Jean aren't siblings in canon, she's his stepsister for the story just for the sake of the plot and all!

Marco felt the palms of his hands grow clammy as he carried the crucifix down the aisle that lead between the two rows of pews. He didn't know why but whenever he had to serve he always felt more nervous than usual in church. Perhaps it was how all eyes would be on him as he assisted Father Smith, if he messed up or dropped something everyone would see it. Imagine how embarrassing that would be! But Marco knew that there was something else about being an altar boy that made him even more nervous. What if one day when Marco stood up there Father Smith turned to him and told him he going straight to Hell? Or what if someone would shout out from the pews about how Marco was a "faggot?" Marco's biggest fear was that he would somehow get outed during Mass. He knew that it wasn't likely, but that never stopped him from worrying about it.

Once everything was ready, Mass began and soon Father Smith was off into his sermon. He welcomed them back from their Christmas break and then talked about how today was the Feast of the Epiphany. "The celebration of the arrival of the three wise men to pay homage to the baby Jesus. I want you all to imagine what that journey must have been like. Journey resting entirely on fate, that they would know where they were going once they arrived. Imagine the joy they must have felt when they finally reach their destination. Seniors, you're coming to the end of your time here at St. Cecleia's-" As soon as Father Smith said it a few cheers erupted from the seniors in the church. Needless to say they earned a glare from the middle-aged priest.

"Now you've lived together, studied together, and most importantly prayed together," Father Smith continued, "We begin in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Let us all take a moment now to call to mind those times when we have fallen from God's grace. I confess to the..." the students began to chime in with Father Smith as he continued, "almighty God, that I have sinned through my own fault. In my thoughts..."

As Marco listened to the ones around him pray, he felt his own words coming out less and less. His eyelids started to droop. Dammit, he knew he shouldn't have waited until one in the morning last night to work on his stupid English assignment. He remembered his mother always saying if Marco were to continue falling asleep in Mass he'd earn himself a place in Hell. Marco had never been one hundred percent sure if she was joking about that or not. "To pray for... me to the Lord... o-our God," Marco's words came out slow and sleepily. Any thought in his mind that should have been keeping him awake had disappeared completely now.

"Someone better pray for you!" one of the students shouted from the a pew far in the back, causing Marco's eyes to shoot right open. Were they talking to him?! He scanned the crowd in a desperate attempt to find whoever had said it. He glanced to Father Smith who was continuing on with Mass. Why didn't he seem upset that someone just interrupted services?! Maybe it was all in Marco's head.

"You aren't like everyone else!" a person called and dashed up to the altar so he was making direct eye contact with Marco. "You don't belong up here, freak!" The guy yelled, Marco's eyes widened and his heart began to race. They couldn't possibly know about his secret, could they? Was his worse nightmare turning into reality?! This couldn't be happening.

"C-Connie?!" Marco tried to defend himself but the words never came, what could he say? Marco's mind raced a mile a minute and soon he saw someone else shoot up from the crowd and come towards him and Connie.

"Oh God, you just love my brother, don't you?" Ymir?! Marco's heartbeat quickened even more. How on Earth had Jean's sister found out about what Marco and her brother were doing? They had made sure to keep it a secret. "I bet you have sinful sex whenever the two of you get the chance. When my father hears about this your faggy little boyfriend will be kicked out of the house and disowned! Do you really want that, Marco?"

"Ymir!" Marco stared at her in shock, he felt tears coming on. Desperately, Marco looked to Father Smith for help. But he just continued on with Mass, completely ignoring everything that was going on around him. Was this man deaf?! Oh God, oh God, oh God.

"There is a way to save yourself and the one you love," another voice said from the pew closest to him and the others. It was Mikasa. "Let me have Jean," she said to him, "Stop forcing your horrible ways on the poor boy and let me save him. You don't want your boyfriend to go to Hell, do you? Of course you don't! Break up with him and pray for his soul as well as yours! This is the only way to cure whatever disease the two of you have."

"I don't want Jean to go to Hell!" Marco told her in a quiet voice, "But I love him, I can't just- I can't just let him go. I really do love him. W-with all my heart!" Everyone in the pews gasped, Marco heard a petite girl named Christa scream with horror and then faint right after that. Then a woman began to march down the aisle, her eyes set on Marco. His mom? What on Earth was his mother doing there?!

"Do you want me and your father to go to Hell too?" she asked, her eyes baring into his soul. "You do realize Jean and you aren't the only ones who will suffer from these horrible decisions you make! Isn't it bad enough that you caused the divorce between your father and I?! Do you want to make my life worse? Imagine the shame I'll face from the rest of the family! Don't be selfish Marco." He felt the tears start to form in his eyes and blur his vision. Marco had always feared that what happened when he was twelve was the reason his parents divorced. He always found himself worrying that he was the reason everyone's life got messed up. "Think about others once in awhile!" she shouted, "It's not all about you and your disgusting sexual desires." He then watched his mother dashed out of the church.

Everyone stared at him, he blinked a few times to hold back the tears that continued to form. How could this happen? He wanted to run and hide, he wanted to die right there. But Marco knew he couldn't. More shouts came from the other students, and Father Smith continued on with Mass. Marco's head spun, he was going to throw up.  _Oh God,_  he thought,  _What did I do to deserve this? I'm not a bad person. Not really! I try my best._  He felt a hand on his shoulder, Marco looked up. There stood Father Smith, "You are a bad person Marco. You lead that poor boy Jean to believe that he's like you. You turned him to a sinner, and you yourself are a sinner as well. No one likes someone who sins." Marco closed his eyes, maybe he could just tune them all out. Yeah, if he could just get through this service he could be done. Nothing like this would ever happen again.

* * *

 

"Marco," a voice whispered and someone shook him, "Marco wake up!" His eyes shot open and the other altar boy, Eren came into view in front of them. Eren had never been the best altar boy, or the nicest person. But he wasn't all that bad. He was pretty okay. The dark haired boy frowned as Marco gave him a confused look. "You fell asleep again," Eren explained.

"Oh!" Marco exclaimed, feeling relief wash over him. So it had all been a nightmare. No one knew about him and Jean, no one knew he was gay. Marco's face relaxed into a smile, "Thanks Eren. For, uh, for waking me up." Eren just nodded before running off to who knows where. Probably to catch up with that Mikasa girl. It was pretty obvious Eren had some sort of crush on her, it was also pretty obvious that Mikasa only thought of him as a close friend. It was clear that neither of the two could see the obvious.

* * *

 

Marco found himself growing more and more anxious to see Jean throughout the rest of the day. Ever since his nightmare that morning all Marco found himself wanting was Jean to wrap his arms around him. Marco longed for Jean to hug and kiss him, for Jean to comfort him. Marco loved the young man. He loved Jean's ridiculous hair that was all light and blonde on the top, but darker on the bottom. He loved how strong Jean was. Marco loved how tough Jean acted when they were around everyone else, but when the two were alone Jean was a huge sap. It was like Marco was able to see a whole different side of Jean that no one else got to see. Although Marco couldn't help but long to be able to hold Jean's hand as the two walked to class. He wanted to hug Jean when the they met up in the cafeteria. He wanted to be known as more than Jean's "best friend." Marco longed for people to refer to him as Jean's boyfriend. He knew it would never happen. At least not while the two were in high school.

As Marco walked through the halls in search of Jean he fond himself getting more and more lost in thought with each step. He kept thinking about that stupid nightmare, about what people had said. He had gotten dreams like this before but this one just seemed worse and Marco couldn't figure out exactly why. It was annoying.

Oomf! Marco felt himself crash into something. Ugh, he had gotten so lost in thought that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. The teen looked up to see what inanimate object had to suffer being ran into, but Marco soon found he hadn't ran into a something but a someone. "Jean?!" Marco felt a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hey, where were you at lunch?" Jean asked, crossing his muscular arms across his chest. Oh those sweet muscular arms. Just the sight of them was enough to make Marco drool.

"Oh, I had to do some studying in the library," Marco explained, causing Jean to roll his eyes.

"Wow, you're such a nerd," he pushed Marco's shoulder playfully. Marco stumbled a little but was able to catch himself, his face turning a light shade of pink. Jean had always been about of a rough-houser.

"Jerk," Marco mumbled, grinning as he spoke. Then a few of Jean's friends approached the two, Marco frowned. Hopefully they weren't planning on staying and talking to Jean for long. Classes were over for the day, it was Marco's turn to spend time with Jean without having to share his attention now.

"Hey Jean," Connie greeted him, "I still can't believe you were able to make that basket at the game last night." Jean just laughed.

"Hey man, at least have a little faith in me," Jean responded, pushing Connie in a way similar to how he had pushed Marco earlier. But when he pushed Connie it was clear that the push had more force put into it. Marco cracked a tiny grin.

"I doubt we need any faith, you're just great at basketball," Armin said. Jean just shook his head a bit and laughed.

"I know." The two then walked off after exchanging a few more words with Jean. Once they were gone, Jean turned back to Marco. But before he could say anything Marco spoke.

"Dear Lord Jean," he said, "You sounded so straight back there I almost believed you were for a second."

"Well that's what I was going for," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Hey, I was wondering if you maybe want to head with me to the janitor's closet. He left the door unlocked again." Jean motioned to the closet a little ways away from where him and Marco were standing. Marco felt his grin grow larger.

"Why don't we just head back to our room?" Marco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I can't wait that long to get my hands on you," Jean shot back, winking at him.

"Hey Jean!" a voice called to the two, and Jean dropped Marco's hand quickly causing Marco to curse under his breath. Why did all these people want to talk to Jean now? They had all day to do so! Talk about frustrating! A girl was approaching them, that Christa girl. "Do you have a date for prom, yet?" she asked him a small and sweet voice. Marco scratched his neck awkwardly watching Jean, he wanted to jump in and explain that he was Jean's date to prom. He felt tempted to explain that Jean wasn't even single, Christa had no chance of being with him! He knew he couldn't though, because he wasn't Jean's date for prom. Jean would go to prom with some pretty girl and Marco would stay home and watch a movie or something while feeling miserable. He sighed and watched the two.

"Uh, no. Not yet," Jean said. "I don't think I'll be going to prom at all, though I'll probably be dealing with a lot of college stuff around that time, y'know? I'm sure the colleges will be knocking down my door. Sorry!" He then turned away from Christa, not even giving her a chance to respond, and walked back over to Marco. He just rolled his eyes before mouthing something about how the girl back there was "acting desperate." Marco frowned a little, Jean didn't have to be so rude about it. He kept that thought to himself, though. Besides a small part of Marco was actually kind of happy that Jean turned Christa down so fast.

Once the two were at the janitor's closet, Jean looked around to make sure no one was watching then he took Marco's hand and yanked him into the room before closing and locking the door. If the janitor came back he'd just have to wait outside the room for a little while. The two stood in silence for a few moments before Jean moved closing to Marco while speaking in a hushed voice. "Hey little boy, need a lift? Want a puppy? Some candy?" he moved even closer to Marco so their faces were only about an inch apart, he then rested both of his hands on Marco's waist. "How about a baseball bat? There's one in my pants." Marco chuckled and pushed Jean away from him, looking down.

"No thanks, sir. My mom always told me not to talk to strangers," he explained.

"No kiss, then?" Jean frowned, giving Marco one of those "puppy dog looks." Oh Marco couldn't resist that face, how could anyone?

"I'll have to take a chance." With that Marco moved and wrapped his arms around Jean's neck and placed his lips on Jean's. It wasn't a big kiss, no tongue or anything. Just a simple peck on the lips.

"When did you get so boring?" Jean asked Marco as he put his arms back into the position they were in earlier. The taller man then leaned in and their lips met. Jean's kisses were always the best, Marco was sure of it. The way that Jean would wrap his arms protectively around Marco, how he'd nip Marco's upper lip lightly right before pulling away. It always left Marco wanting more. A lot more. Ever since a few months ago, Marco had found himself wanting to go further than just a few stupid kisses in the janitor's closet with Jean. Marco wanted sex, he wanted to make love with Jean. However, Jean had other ideas. Every time Marco brought it up, Jean would quickly brush away the idea or just outright ignore it. Marco had stopped asking, afraid that he would be pressuring Jean.

"Jean?" Marco whispered.

"Huh?"

"I was wondering- Well, I had this idea," Marco turned away from Jean and grabbed his backpack which had been on his back this whole time. He pulled a small book out of it, "Okay, now just hear me out. Alright?"

"I can't hear you out if you never get to the point, Bodt," Jean said. Marco cringed at hearing Jean refer to him by his last name. It just felt weird when anyone other than his fifth grade P.E. teacher did that. And it felt downright wrong when his boyfriend did.

"Well, you know that play that's coming up?" Marco didn't pause to give Jean a chance to say if he knew the play or not. "After school tomorrow they're holding auditions and I just thought, I don't know. It could help with scholarships or something?" Marco held out the book for Jean to take. Jean just stared at him and the book, his face made it obvious that he disliked this idea.

"Marco, you said the same thing this time last year," Jean began slowly, "You know that I don't act. Besides I was thinking about going out for baseball this spring, that'll probably take up most of my time anyway."

"Since when were you into baseball?" Marco rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh, "You haven't even played since we were real young, right?"

"I'm not going to do the fucking play!" Jean raised his voice.

"Shh, you're going to get us caught in here if you yell!" Marco felt Jean's lips on his once again and he was silenced, relaxing into the kiss quickly. When Jean broke away, Marco frowned. "What is that supposed to shut me up about all this?"

"Yep."

"Asshole."

Jean shook his head, "Well I gotta get going."

"Where on Earth do you have to go?!" Marco gave him a confused look.

"Somewhere," Jean said, giving no further explanation. "I'll see you tonight, maybe we can cuddle or something there. We won't even have to worry as much about getting caught!" And with that, Jean was gone leaving Marco to stand alone in the smelly old janitor's closet.

Marco stood there, thinking about Jean and he let out a sigh. A small part of Marco wished that Jean and him would get caught one day. This way everyone would know about their relationship. They wouldn't have to hide because everyone would know about them. Marco knew he was wrong for thinking this way. He knew that if others found out about his relationship with Jean they would have to break up. Jean would probably tell everyone it was a dare or something then he'd get a girlfriend, maybe that Christa chick and the two of them would live happily while Marco would be left behind. He'd become like he was in elementary school, everyone would ignore him. As Father Erwin had said in Marco's nightmare, 'No one likes someone who sins.'


	2. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean ends up auditioning for the play and gets the leading role of Romeo, however his sister doesn't seem all that happy with the role she got stuck with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah okay so I understand the role of Sister Chantelle is a woman's role and all but I feel that Levi fits that character a lot more. So, uh, yeah.

Jean couldn’t believe just how late he was. The one time he finally decides to push himself out of his comfort zone and he ends up late. “Levi’s gonna have my hide,” Jean muttered to himself as he continued his speed walk to the auditorium. Mr. Levi was the school’s drama teacher, he was also the only teacher in the whole school who wasn’t a nun or female. He was also a rather short guy, but what he lacked in height he made up for in intimidation.

Jean originally hadn’t planned to audition for this stupid play. After all, he wanted to keep his sexuality private instead of flashing how gay he was to the whole entire school by being in a play. Not that Jean wanted to reinforce stereotypes but being in the school play was a little gay, right? Then again so was making out with another man, even if it was in private, and Jean didn’t have any problem with that. He sighed and pushed open auditorium door open. As soon as Jean entered the auditorium his ears will filled with the most horrible noise known to man. Eren Jaeger’s voice. Jean immediately cringed at the sound.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon," Jean walked towards the middle of the auditorium to go and take a seat. Maybe if he was quiet enough and acted like he had been there the whole time Mr. Levi wouldn’t notice. Who knows? Maybe Jean wasn’t even that late? Maybe Eren was the first person to go up and audition? Jean cracked a smile and prayed that that was the case. The teen glanced up at Eren as he recited his lines with perfect emotion. God, if everyone here was half as good as Eren then Jean wasn’t going to get any role. Except maybe one of those background parts that no one cares about. Then Jean noticed something about Eren’s performance.

Eren didn’t have a script. He was saying all these lines right from memory. That jackass! What a bunch of bullshit, Eren couldn’t put his “try too hard” tendencies behind him just this one time? “He probably has the whole fucking play memorized,” Jean mumbled to himself, “Just to impress that Mikasa girl.”

Eren and Mikasa had been best friends back in grade school, and back then Mikasa had a huge crush on Eren. The girl did anything for him. She did him favors and got his sorry ass out of a lot of tough situations. At the time it seemed Eren didn’t realize that the girl had feelings for him, he saw her as more of a friend than anything else. He was clueless.

Now the tables have been turned. Mikasa no longer has those strong feelings about Eren, and its pretty clear she sees him more as a friend. While Eren sees Mikasa as God’s gift to the planet. Jean found this extremely annoying and it only give him another reason to want to slap Eren as hard as he could. Jean refrained from doing so, though. He didn’t feel like getting expelled.

"Thank you Eren," Mr. Levi said with an unimpressed look on his face, "Your audition was probably the best I’ve seen all day. Don’t take that as a compliment, though. A lot of people here aren’t that great of actors. Hopefully the acting skills will improve over the next few months or so. If not this play will truly be a tragedy." Jean’s jaw dropped. How could Mr. Levi just say these things about students and not get fired?

"You were our last audition for the day," Mr. Levi explained, "Unless Mr. Jean ‘I don’t care enough about these sorts of things enough to show up on time’ Kirschtein would like to come up and show us what he can do." Mr. Levi and the whole auditorium turned and looked to Jean, causing the boy’s face to turn a light pinkish color.

"Uh, yeah," Jean called back to the teacher before standing up and making his way to the stage, "I’d like to audition."

"In the future I’d like to recommend that you show up on time," Mr. Levi replied and sat back in his seat, waiting for Jean to give his performance. As Jean walked onto the stage all the nervousness he had pushed to the back of his mind came flooding forward. Usually the young man was pretty confident when it came to public speaking and things like that, but now it seemed all of his confidence had vanished. Everyone in the auditorium was looking at him, judging him. Why did he have to audition in front of a huge crowd when there was only one person who actually cared about his performance? Wait. Jean’s eyes scanned over the audience until they landed on the familiar face of a very attractive boy who stared up at Jean. Okay, maybe two people in the audience cared about his performance.

"Jean!" Mr. Levi shouted before lowering his voice back to its normal tone, "If you could begin today that’d be great."

"Right," Jean said, blinking a few times but keeping his gaze on Marco. Marco smiled and gave him a thumbs up as if to say, ‘you can do it!’ That’s right, Jean could do it. Taking a long deep breath, Jean looked down at the script in his hands and began reading. "With love’s light wings did I o’er-perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee," Mr. Levi read the next line. On any normal occasion Jean would have burst out laughing at how the teacher’s voice sounded when speaking Juilet’s line, but right now wasn’t the best time to start laughing. Jean continued to read through the lines with Levi until the two came to a good stopping point. The whole time Jean's eyes never left Marco. While Marco simply appeared to be in a trance, staring at Jean as if he was God.

"Well," Mr. Levi said when they were finished, "You were pretty good, but I'd recommend making eye contact with the person who's suppose to be Juilet instead of whatever you were staring at this whole time. Now get off the stage I need to assign the roles." Jean just nodded and went back to his seat in the audience. As soon as he sat down he was joined by a few others. Connie, Sasha, Armin, Ymir, Miksasa, Eren, and of course Marco all went over to him and took a seat.

"What made you change your mind?" Marco asked.

"I thought I should try."

"Well, you definitely nailed it," Sasha told him, grinning. He laughed a little at that comment, no way had he nailed it. He was horrible. A few more positive comments were added from the group standing around, along with some sarcastic remark made by Eren. God, Jean just wanted to take that guy and bash his head into a wall.

"Oh! And a quick reminder we'll be meeting in Sasha's room this Friday to leave for the rave," Connie interjected. Jean watched his stepsister turn to Eren.

"You aren't going, right?"

"I don't know. I might," Eren shrugged in response.

"Hey dude," Connie addressed Jean, causing him to look away from Ymir and Eren, "Remember back when all we needed was beer?" Jean nodded, snorting a little as he did.

"Or when we were freshman and everything seemed clear," Ymir added.

"Well, except your face," Mikasa said to her.

"No fighting when we leave for the rave," he said.

"Then put Mikasa in the trunk!" Ymir protested.

"If we drag her behind, I'll behave," Mikasa rolled her eyes. Mikasa and Ymir had always been "enemies" ever since they were assigned to be roommates at the beginning of the year. Jean didn't know why they didn't get along too well. Although something told him it was because neither of them really gave two fucks about anything. Yeah, that had to be it.

Then Mr. Levi's voice echoed through the auditorium, he was standing up on stage with a microphone in one hand and a clipboard in the other. "I'm going to announce the cast list now, and I don't want any drama until the first rehearsal." He paused and a few students nodded in agreement to the rule. "Now you all were good in your own special way, some of you just happened to be better than others. Anyway, the role of the nurse goes to Ymir."

"Of course," Ymir mumbled, clearly not happy with being the nurse. If Mr. Levi heard her he didn't show it and continued on with naming off roles.

"Mercutio goes to Marco Bodt. Benvolio: Connie Springer, Tybalt: Eren Jaeger, Romeo will go to Jean Kirschtein and Juliet goes to Mikasa Ackerman," Mr. Levi looked up from his clipboard and at the audience to make sure no one was trying to kill each other because they didn't like the role they received. So far nobody was. "Lady Capulet: Sasha Braus. Lady Montague, hmm," Mr. Levi paused again and scanned over the audience, "Krista! Does your father have a camcorder?"

"Yes sir!" the young girl called back to him.

"Done, your Lady Montague." Mr. Levi then announced when the first rehearsal would be and what lines they should start looking over immediately. Once he was done, the teacher walked off stage and left the students to begin talking to one another about the roles they had received. Jean's eyes were wide, he couldn't believe that he landed the part of Romeo. Especially when he was going up against Eren. Jean looked over to Marco to see his reaction but the guy was already on his phone and talking to his mother, Jean smiled a little bit. What a dork.

"Hey, uh, congratulations," someone said, Jean looked up and saw Eren standing next to where Jean was seated.

"Oh, thanks man."

"I didn't know you were going to audition. I thought acting wasn't your thing."

Jean shrugged, "I decided this morning."

"Just like that, huh?" Jean just nodded in response, and Eren nodded back politely before turning around and heading off. What a big baby. After a minute or so, Mikasa tapped Jean on the shoulder.

"Are you coming?" she asked him before pointing to the door where the rest of their friends stood. Jean looked the group over, ready to say yes. Where was Ymir?

"Uh, I'll meet up with you all later. I need to go take care of something real fast," he said, before shooting them a thumbs up and walking off without waiting for a reply.

* * *

As Jean began the walk to Ymir's dorm he prayed for his life and that Ymir wouldn't kill him. Something told Jean that his sister was not going to be happy about not getting the leading role. Despite Ymir's badass and somewhat tomboyish attitude she enjoyed acting and it always upset her whenever she didn't get the role she wanted. Ymir never got the role she wanted, and she knew why too.

Ymir was a bit on the chubby side. Now she worked out every morning and ate healthy. Yet her mother's genes must have prevented Ymir from ever being slender and muscular like you would assume someone with her exercise routine would be. Jean knocked on her door, "Ymir? You in there?" After a few moments the door swung open and Jean was greeted by Ymir's unhappy face.

"Well congratulations Romeo," she said with a frown, "Dad's gonna be excited."

"Yeah, can't wait to announce the big news."

"Hey, now you can't forget that behind everyone man is an dimwitted and overweight sister." Jean rolled his eyes and Ymir continued on, "Nurse, who would have guessed? I was expecting something like peasant number eight."

"Now I know you have more confidence in your acting skills than that," Jean said, "When we were younger you'd never shut up about how you were going to grow up and become some big shot Broadway actress."

"Oh I do have confidence in my acting skills," Ymir sighed, "I know a girl who's just full to the brim with confidence." Ymir laughed a little, "Yeah, whenever she's full of food she's a confident girl."

"Oh, c'mon-" Ymir raised a finger to silence him.

"Now you c'mon," Ymir shot back, "Just try to tell me that the reason I didn't get the part of Juilet was because of my acting skills." When Jean was silent, Ymir just sighed. "Dad's birthday package came in a few days ago, by the way," Ymir added, changing the subject and handing him a piece of paper, "Here's your birthday check. Finical proof that your father loves you. Oh, I almost forgot. The guy sent a note too." She cleared her throat and then began to read the letter in a deep masculine voice, impersonating their father. "Dear Jean, please find an important package enclosed. It came for you in the mail the other day. I talked to Father Smith, and he told me that you've been accepted into the college of your choice. But you should call anyway when you open it." Ymir paused and looked at the wording on the package. "Notre Dame!" Jean's eyes widened and he quickly yanked the package out of his sister's hand before staring at it in disbelief.

No way, he had actually gotten in? No way! This was the best thing to ever happen to him. Jean wanted to run around the room yelling at the top of his lungs, he was so excited. But he couldn't, that'd be weird. Plus Ymir was still reading the letter, even though Jean wasn't listening anymore. He ripped open the package and pulled out the acceptance letter inside. This was real. He really had been accepted. Jean had a future, this was fantastic! He looked over to Ymir, "Hey, what'd Dad get you?"

"You mean what did his secretary get me?" she shot back and Jean frowned. Jean's father had never been a huge fan of Ymir or any of Jean's step mom's family. Jean wasn't even that sure if his father was a big fan of Jean's stepmother. The two had married a few months after Jean's mother died in a car accident, a small part of Jean believed that the only reason his father married the other was just to be able to say he had a wife. It was actually pretty sad, but Jean never said anything. Ymir held up a pair of earrings, "I think they're quite slimming." Jean sighed and held out his arms.

"Come here." Ymir sighed back at him but allowed Jean to hug her.

"Y'know you really aren't that big," he told her.

"Yeah, and you know that you really aren't one of the hottest guys in school and that no girls fawn over you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to drop a comment.  
> I have a tumblr [here](aphnederlands.tumblr.com). And the lovely person responsible for most of the "casting" and for helping me edit my work can be found [here](queerghostking.tumblr.com).


End file.
